


Hard at work

by nosypert



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Porn, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosypert/pseuds/nosypert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson and Keith are actors in a porn film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The sex is not enough.

Anderson was pushed against a locker. "You think you can just come in here to see some dicks. We'll show you up close." The football players ripped the clothes off of Anderson and put him with his back on a bench. One player rubbed the head of his dick along Anderson's lips. "You're hungry for some big black cock, whitey?" Anderson's tongue licked greedily along the head. When the man pushed it inside his mouth he moaned. Another player licked along the shaft of his penis. Anderson's hips surged upwards when the man took Anderson's full length into his mouth. A third player pushed his legs apart. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard; you won't be able to walk for weeks." He pushed inside Anderson and fucked him fast and hard. The other players stood by and watched, stroking their dicks while waiting for their turn. After the first players finished, Anderson was turned around and placed on all fours and fucked. Sometimes he had two penises in his mouth. They all ejaculated in his face or on his body. 

Suddenly the door to the locker room opened. Keith was standing there, taking in the scene. "What the fuck?" The players stopped and quickly put on their clothes. One player pointed a finger at him "You've seen nothing or we'll take you out". Anderson lay on the bench, staring at Keith. Keith let his eyes run over Anderson's body. He absent-mindedly stroked over his dick.

"Press conference starts in ten minutes." He left the locker room.

"Cut! Great job, everyone. We're finished for today. Back here tomorrow at 9 am. Anderson, you were fantastic." Anderson slung a towel around his waist and went to the shower. The assistant director awaited him when he came back to his personal green room. "Ok. Tomorrow we'll do the outdoor shots. No sex scenes." "Good. See you tomorrow." He put some cream on his penis and around his perineum and got dressed.

Molly, his dog, welcomed him with wet kisses. "Good girl." He patted her. His apartment wasn't big but he didn't need much and tried to save his money. Stars faded fast in the porn business. Keith Olbermann was one of the lucky few who had made a living out of it. Anderson knew he wouldn't last as long as Keith in today's world of online amateur porn videos but he occasionally directed or produced a porn film. For now he still made more money in front of the camera.

He hopped onto the bed and read through the script. There wasn't much text but it told him about the setting, for what kind of sex to prepare and the mood of his character. As he read through it, he noticed that in none of Keith's scenes did he actually have sex. He furrowed his brows. All Keith did was to play a sports reporter and watch others having sex. He somehow was put out by this. He couldn't say why.


	2. Take a chance on me

The outdoor scenes went by fast the next day. Anderson gave lustful looks to football players practicing on the field, oiled his well-toned body in full view of bodybuilders on the beach and licked an ice cream suggestively out of its cone while strolling through a park. He could've used a banana but he thought it was too amateur and you didn't get this nice white creamy mouth.

After they were finished, he went to Jack Lester, the director. "Hey, Jack." "Hey. Anderson, what's up?" "I wanted to talk to you about some of the scenes. I think the film would work better, if Keith and I had sex." "You agreed to the script weeks ago. We're not going to change it now." "But we always see Keith watch me have sex with others and get aroused but not act on it. It doesn't make sense." "Anderson, this isn't Hollywood, it's porn. It doesn't have to make sense just get people off." "If you want trash, you can get some amateurs with their home video cameras." Jack sighed. "You know Keith rarely does nude scenes anymore. That's why his character doesn't have sex in the film. Let it go." "We could combine it with another scene where he watches me have sex. Or I could give him a blowjob or something in return for his silence about my sex with athletes." "I doubt he'd agree to it, you're not his type." "Fine. I'll talk to him." "Good luck."

His father had taught him to never make decisions in anger. He decided to go for a run to get it out of his system. He could think more clearly when running. Molly's panting at his side was very calming. Back at home a plan formed in his head while he cared for Molly. He called Keith's assistant for Keith's address and schedule. Luckily nothing was scheduled for tomorrow and Keith would be home.

Keith's house was surprisingly modest. It was three stories high, with a small look-out on top and a pool at the back. Anderson had dressed casually. He knew Keith didn't like pretentiousness and pretence. The gate had been open and the gardener had looked at Anderson like he knew exactly what he did for a living.

He knocked at the front door. Keith opened, clad in sweatpants and t-shirt, and stared for a second. "Uh, hi." "Hi, can I come in?" "Sure." He led him to the large living room, filled with family photos and baseball memorabilia. "Can I get you anything?" "Just water, thanks." Keith vanished into the kitchen while Anderson sat down on the large black leather couch. Only now did he notice a mat on the floor to the right of the couch.

"So, what can I do for you?" Keith asked when he came back, carrying a water for Anderson and a tea for himself. He placed them on the coffee table and sat down on a chair opposite to Anderson. "Thanks." Anderson grabbed the water to keep his hands busy. "I'd like to talk with you about the script of the film. I want to make a few changes to some of the scenes." "Ok, where do I come in?" "Erm, it's about your character." Keith looked surprised. "We just...we never have sex in any of the scenes. It doesn't make sense." "My character is a voyeur. He gets off by watching others, he doesn't get involved. He's a coward." "But he didn't get off watching the locker room scene. He clearly wanted to fuck my character. Now he can threaten to rat him out to their bosses, if he doesn't do it. At least he'd demand to get a blowjob." "You're over interpreting it, Anderson. Besides, you'd have to change the whole plot. Once he uses extortion to get sex he'll be using it all the time. Your character would have to find a way to get rid of my character or he won't be able to enjoy continuing to fuck athletes." "Yes. I thought about a bedroom scene where everything is taped with a hidden camera and my character threatens to put this out there. Your character only has his word." "Hmm, yeah, that might work. But this is stuff for an erotic film, where they care about the plot. We're doing a porn film. The plot is to lead from one sex scene to the next, nothing more." "Why then make any porn films that include more than the sex?" "Because people need something to get them into the mood before the sex." "So, if we take the time for any plot, why not make it a good one?" "It's more expensive. However, if you want to do this, you'll have to find another actor. I'm not doing nude scenes for minor roles anymore." "Why not?" "A) you can't afford my rate and B) it's far too much trouble with the medical check-ups, getting in shape...As a bystander I can just come in, do my thing and leave." Anderson knew he was at a dead end. Maybe he could try another way.

"So you're too lazy for sport and don't like doctors, is that it?" His brows went up in mock derision. "I have earned enough money with my films that I'm able to choose my roles now." "But don't you want to be the star? Don't you miss the admiration?" "And the creeps? No. This is a job, kid and you'd do well to treat it as such. And don't forget your body takes a toll, too." "Did you ever...like it?" "The sex? I got off, yes, but it's work, first and foremost." Anderson got up. "Well, please think about my suggestions." Keith stood as well. "Don't get your hopes up." He led him to the door. "See you." "Bye." It wasn't the answer Anderson had hoped for but it was a start.


	3. No water too deep

"Anderson, you enter from here, with your camera guy to interview him. Steve, you're just coming out of the pool, take a towel and go over here, to your trainer. Then the interview, the challenge and you and your cameraman leave here. Ok, let's go." Jack turned to the crew and shouted "On your positions, everybody." Steve jumped into the pool and Anderson and the camera guy went behind the door while everybody else scrambled to get the cables and makeup out of the shot. "Silence! Camera!" Jack yelled. The clapperboard boy ran to the camera, held it up, "Scene 40, take 1" and clapped. Jack waited only a second for the boy to vanish again "Action!"

Anderson entered the pool area but his camera guy got stuck. "Cut!" Luckily he didn't break the prop when he tried to follow Anderson. They tried a few positions before they could go on. It was the little things that often made the biggest trouble on set. Their next problem was Steve getting out of the pool. It took 3 takes and a round of make-up refreshing - it was hot inside the indoor pool area - before they could really start with the scene.

"I'm Rick Saunders and I'm here with swimming legend Michael Celt. Michael, you're restarting your training for the World Aquatics Championships in 2 years. You've won it the last 2 times, doesn't it get boring?" Steve laughed "Would you deprive people of this body?" he held out his arms, throwing off the towel in the process and cocked his head with a cheeky grin. Anderson made elevator eyes at him. "No, that would be a crime." He smiled back. "Before you get into your training, could I race you?" He checked Anderson out. "Sure." "But to give me a chance you have to do it under water and can only use your feet." "No problem. I'll still have your ass." He winked. Anderson undressed with the back to Steve and bending over to remove his pants and shorts, giving "Michael" the full view of his behind. He put on the swimming trunks and returned. "Ok, let's do this."

They raced only one lane but they had to do it two times, the first time for the camera outside the pool and the second time for the underwater cameras. Therefore the first had to be fast, to make it look like they were really racing while the underwater cameras shot a slower version, to show "Michael" turning to look up at "Rick".

Anderson held out his hand "Congrats Michael, thanks for indulging me. I didn't even see you whizzing by." Steve took it and pulled him closer. "You're welcome. I could see you just fine" He smiled and got out of the pool. He then pulled Anderson out of it. For a second they almost touched, standing close and face to face. Steve walked back to the other side of the pool, got his towel and made a show of his muscles. Anderson followed and watched him a bit until the trainer broke the spell, thanking him and his crew. Steve used the short time to sneak a piece of paper into Anderson's jeans pocket. Afterwards he took another paper, autographed it and put it on top of the jeans. "Hey, I left you my autograph, just so you have my greatness with you." "Thanks." Anderson quickly changed and left with his cameraman.

"Cut! Excellent." The crew started to move the props and completely changed the scenery.

"Lunch break for everyone who isn't changing the scene. We have a little buffet over there. We'll do the next scene in 1 hour." Steve and Anderson had their make-up redone and talked about their next scene. Though scenes weren't shot in the order of their appearance but depending on location and guest or minor actors, this scene was number 42, with only one other scene in between. The missing scene would be shot next week and show Anderson finding the notice and arranging a date. The scene they were preparing for now was supposed to play in "Rick's” penthouse pool.

"We have to be careful on the steps, Steve, or I'll hurt you. They're padded with Styrofoam but it's too thin and you'll injure your knees. I'll pull you towards me; you have to stay as rigid as you can." "Ok. I'll use my arms to keep the weight off the knees enough." "Yeah. And in the pool you have to keep enough distance that my head or back doesn't hit the wall." Steve smiled "Don't worry. That's not my first pool shoot." Anderson smiled back. "Thought so. You're a pro?" "No. I've been doing this for 6 months now. I'm financing my studies." "What do you study?" "Marine biology. I hope I can earn enough money to make some trips and get practical experience." Steve beamed at him. "That's a great idea. Good luck." "Thanks." It was hard to make enough money in this business when you got a major role but as a minor character it was nearly impossible. But he didn't have the heart to tell him. Maybe he could find him a better job outside the industry. It wouldn't be the first time. They often had students and other young people come into this business, naively dreaming of earning thousands in a short time. Reality usually caught up with them within a year.

Jack came over. "We'll start in 15 minutes, boys. We have made Xs at your positions. Anderson, have you talked to Keith?" "Yeah, he wasn't interested. I told him to think about it. We still have time to change it." Jack gave him a look of pity "Don't expect miracles. You've tried." Anderson didn't answer. He was convinced Keith would eventually come around to it.

"Everybody back to work", Jack shouted.

The doorbell rang. It was "Michael" with a bottle of Champagne. "Nice to see you." Anderson was only dressed in a towel. "Nice to see you, too." Steve entered. "The pool is right this way. I prefer it cooler but I've warmed it up for you. Can't have our champion get sick." Anderson opened the pool door, went through and held it open for Steve. Steve smiled. "Muscles produce a lot of warmth." "Really?" Anderson let his towel fall and leaned against the doorframe. "How hot can they get?" Steve pressed him against the wall "As hot as you make them with exercise." They kissed. Anderson stripped him of his jacket and trousers. He had no underwear. Steve pulled them towards the nearest deckchair and sat down. "Let me check your temperature with my thermometer. You have to put it in your mouth." Anderson went on his knees, taking his penis into his mouth." Steve moaned. "It has to go deeper." Anderson took him deeper and moaned, bending his head around so the camera could film his face. Even with closed eyes he knew where the cameras were. Steve ejaculated into his face and Anderson got up and went backwards to the rim of the pool with a "come hither" look, licking with his tongue around his mouth. Steven closed the distance. "I think you need a little cooling down", he whispered in his ear and shoved Anderson into the pool.

After Anderson surfaced and swam away from the rim, he jumped in with an elegant header. He surfaced near Anderson, who wrapped his arms and legs around him. Half kissing, half swimming they reached one side of the pool. Steve put one hand on the edge, placing it behind Anderson's head. The other held Anderson and was also protecting his back from getting bumped into the pool wall. Then they made out slowly. Anderson kneaded Steve's buttocks and fondled his genitals. Steve stroked up and down his back. Anderson signalled he was ready by loosening his legs and shoving their groins together, then he guided Steve's dick into him. Steve devoured his neck and shoulders while Anderson threw his head back, moaning "Harder." Steve also threw his head back when he came. Anderson's orgasm followed shortly behind, his hands digging into Steve's shoulder.

They kissed for a while. Anderson disentangled himself from Steve and swam a few feet away from him. "I wonder who's faster now", Anderson said with a cheeky grin and swam to the steps that went partly into the water on one side of the pool. Steve laughed and caught him right at the steps. "I'm still faster than you", he declared. They lay down on the steps, half out of water and caught their breath. "Doctors are right. Swimming is the most exertive sport." "Yes but it's a good sport...especially for the elderly." "So now you're complaining?" "Not complaining, just stating facts." "I will teach you respect for your elders, young man." Anderson got up and stood next to Steve. "Turn around! On your hands and knees." Steve did. Anderson spanked him lightly, the other hand stroking his own cock. Steve moaned in pleasure. "A good caning will teach you to not be impertinent." He spread Steve's buttocks a little, then slowly slid in. Once he was fully inside he started to fuck him by pulling Steve towards him, so he wouldn't ram him into the padded steps. Before he came he pulled out and bent Steve's head to the side, ejaculating into his face. With some more strokes Steve spilled into his own hand. Both showered and Steve got dressed. He left with a last kiss.

"Cut! Good job. Remember tomorrow is the first showing of the scenes we have. Mitch has the details." Mitch, the assistant director, gave them hand-outs with the time and place. Anderson took one and threw on his shoes and pants. Everything else he could do in the car. It was quite late. Molly would be anxious. He said goodbye to Steve and waved a general bye to the others.

He had a new idea how to get Keith's character more involved in the story.


	4. Money, money, money

The scenes hadn't been through post-production yet. The showing helped to determine what needed to be added besides the usual procedures.

Lester, his assistant, and the cast sat at a big table in the middle of the room while the crew sat around them in a half circle. They watched the scenes on a large screen. After every scene they stopped for comment. Anderson had managed to sit between Keith and the director. Since Keith's company was producing the film, he mostly listened, only preventing high-flying ideas of post-production through cold cost calculation.

Anderson was obsessed with details. He made notes about his wrong positions, misplaced or missing moans and movement. He was constantly trying to improve his performance. When they made a pause an hour later he checked his notes again. "Unless you want to programme porn robots one day you can throw that away." He turned to Keith. "I need them." "What for?" "To learn from my mistakes." "You're a natural, stop thinking about it." Anderson smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Thanks but I have to work hard on it." "You're too young for that." "I'm only 8 years your junior!" Keith was surprised. "Honestly, you look like you've just made it above twenty." "I'm flattered but I work out and inherited good genes. I also have to colour my hair." "Going grey already?" Anderson took out his phone and showed him a photo of him and Molly. "Wow. But at least you got only one hair colour." Keith turned his head "Mine is grey in front and black in the back." Anderson chuckled. "Looks like one of Donald Trump’s wigs." One of the crew walked by and stared curiously at Anderson's notes. "What's that?" "Performance enhancing sheets," Keith answered. Anderson giggled. The staffer went back to his seat. "Have you thought about my proposal?" "A bit. I still think it's too much fuss for a porn film." "I've got a few suggestions for some of our scenes." Keith sighed. "Jack! Come here, please." Keith's voice carried wide with little shouting. Lester sat down. His assistant dutifully sat down next to him.

"Our star wants to change the script." Lester looked at Anderson "We've talked about this." "Just hear me out, ok?" "Ok, ok. Go on." "Next week we'll start the scenes in the office." Jack checked his schedule. "Yes?" "In one I find the note from "Michael". What if Keith, well, his character, finds it on my desk and confronts me about it the next day?" "So?" "They make a deal that "Rick" has to have sex with "Phil". In a later scene where I print some naked athlete pics, Keith could come by, see me, then fuck me. And then we do this with other scenes, too. We wouldn't have to change everything. For the end we need a scene of them where "Rick" secretly tapes them to end the extortion." "Sounds good. What do you think, Keith?" "It'll be cheap to do because we don't lose much time and already have the sets. But unfortunately I'm not in shape and not cleared by the doctor." "Otherwise you'd agree? Although it's a minor role?" Anderson asked. "Yes." "But we don't need you in shape. There are more than enough athletes in the film who are and you'd be unique." Keith sighed. "Anderson, people want to see perfect bodies. There's so much amateur porn online, they don't need us to show them a fat, old man having sex." "But that's why it's so great. You have this element of real life porn but it's professionally made." "I have a reputation in the porn fan circles and I'd like to keep it." Jack checked his phone. "We have to continue with the showing. Here's the deal. I'm ok with the idea. We can do the sex free scenes first to give you two more time to prepare but if we do this I need to know by Monday next week." Keith and Anderson nodded and Jack went away to select the next scenes.

"A 'reputation'? Seriously? Would it help to pretend you used a fat suit?" "No. I am serious." Anderson rubbed his temples. He had a light headache. "Do the doctor check-up anyway, please, just in case, ok? We can talk about the rest later." "Fine. I wanted to do one anyway." The showing resumed.

Keith was watching the locker room scene so intently that he didn’t notice Anderson watching him. He leaned over and whispered in Keith’s ear "Be honest. Would you not want to fuck me, if you were him?" Keith turned and whispered back "Yes. But he needs to see the whole scene from outside for a while before he comes in. Maybe through a window in the door or something." "We could redo part of the scene." "Maybe." Anderson smiled to himself. Keith was hooked. Just a little more persuasion was needed.


	5. Not too close, not too far.

Script sheets plastered the bed with Anderson cowering in the middle, a pen in his mouth. He had made notes on all the pages with his and Keith's scenes. The phone rang. In a hazardous balance act to not crumple the notes, he rummaged through his jacket next to his bed and answered it. "Hey, Keith." "Hi. Just got word I'm cleared by the doctor." "Great. I've noted down my ideas for our scenes. Would you like to hear them?" "Yeah, sure." Molly came in and whined at him. "You know, my dog needs some fresh air. How about I'll come over for dinner and we'll talk?" "Ok. About 8?" "Yeah, I'll be there. Bye." "Bye."  
Anderson stuffed the papers in his bag and got up. "Let's do a tour around the shops." It took them less than 90 minutes to get everything he wanted. He had bought a tight black shirt, tight black hot pants and some body care products.  
Luckily he didn't need to shave very often but otherwise he did a full beauty programme on shooting days. He did a shorter version for this evening and put on his hot pants, tight shirt, casual pants, socks and sneakers.

Keith waited at the gate, opening the garage for him. "I hope you like Italian." " Who doesn't?" Anderson smiled. They went to the house together. Keith looked freshly showered. Again he wore sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Did you work out?" Keith nodded. "Yeah but don't expect miracles. It's been a while." "I told you you're fine as you are. It's much more authentic." They entered through a side door into the kitchen. "Water?" "I have to drive but I can manage one glass of wine, I think." Keith gave him a big smile. "Good. I'd hate to drink alone."

The food was just right. A simple risotto, chicken with potatoes and mushrooms, a nice salad and strawberries as desert.  
Anderson broadly outlined their subplot. "We can do different positions. I have no preferences. The bedroom tape scene offers the most possibilities." "At that point he is still under the illusion of control. He's not very creative. I think it's best to keep it simple." "I agree but his illusion makes him lose control. "Rick" influences the creativity to some degree, making "Phil" believe it was originally his idea."

They finished their meal and went to sit on the living room couch. While Keith read Anderson's notes he looked around and noticed the mat again. They worked out the best positions and the camera angles necessary. Keith did a broad calculation of the added costs. "I think we won't strain the budget too much." "Good. By the way what do you use the mat for?" Keith looked over to it, blushing. "That's my yoga mat." "You do yoga?" "Yes. It's very relaxing." "Show me." "Now? We just ate dinner." "It doesn’t have to be something elaborate." Keith hesitated but then went to the mat. He did a few poses for beginners. Anderson let his eyes wander over Keith's body. He was especially interested in the bulge on the front. He had seen some of Keith's work but cameras can distort perspective.  
He went over to Keith. "I'd like to try it." "Um, ok." Anderson wasn't into yoga and new age stuff, he preferred running and the bench press but he wanted to understand and better connect with Keith. His tight shirt and thin casual pants also perfectly showed off his body. Due to some poses his hot pants were visible occasionally.

Keith corrected Anderson's mistakes, which sometimes meant to touch him and in addition to his eyes he used that for a very thorough assessment, in Anderson's opinion.  
"Jack said I'm not your type, what did he mean by that?" "I'm big and hairy. That's why I prefer more muscular, hairy guys to work with for the optics. Makes it look less like 'old guy and twink'." "Well, in our case it's an advantage." He sat down on the mat next to Keith. "You can make the guy creepier. Maybe he has a fetish." "A fetish for what, smartasses with an overdeveloped sexdrive?" Anderson smirked. "Toe-sucking, stuffed animals, whatever." "I think I'll stay with the normal creep, thank you." "What do you do besides yoga?" "I've got a treadmill and a trainer downstairs but I'm not much into bodybuilding or running." "I can help you with the training, if you like. I know a few tricks to get you in shape faster. You can teach me yoga in return." Keith seemed on the verge of declining but then agreed to it. "Deal. How about tomorrow 10 am? You can join me for breakfast at 9, if it's not too early for you." "Oh no, 9 am is perfectly fine with me. I have to get up early anyway because of my dog." Keith showed him to the garage and opened the gate for him. Anderson waved good bye and drove home.


	6. Bonding exercise

After a hearty breakfast and some relaxing in front of the TV, they went to Keith's training room. Only it was more like a man cave. "Did you decorate all that?" "No, a friend of mine is obsessed with that kind of thing. I don't care much about it."

"Ok. We'll begin on the treadmill. You start with a walk and slowly increase tempo until you're running. Then you alternate between a few minutes of walking and running." Keith didn't look excited but he did as he was instructed and set off in his shorts and a white t-shirt. Anderson tried to motivate him but also corrected his posture and breathing.

While Keith ran, he surveyed the room. Baseball cards, bats, gloves, shirts, trophies, some football and hockey memorabilia, a signed basketball and lots of photos of Keith with athletes. In the middle of the room was a TV with two armchairs in front of it. Those armchairs were surrounded by a complex construction of cup and beer holders as well as stacks of sports magazines and unopened packs of popcorn.

Keith made it to 50 minutes before he needed a break. "What is that for?" Anderson asked, pointing to the TV and armchairs. "That's also not my idea. The friend who decorated the man cave insisted on it. He sometimes comes over to watch sports and to escape his family. I don't use it." "Shame. You could have Super Bowl parties in here." "I prefer baseball and people who know when to be quiet."

Anderson sat down on the trainer bench. "After the warm up on the treadmill, we'll focus on a completely different muscle group, the chest. You can use the trainer and adjust your weights but I prefer the barbell or dumbbells." He lay down on the bench. "Lie down and take the barbell like this. Then do sets of 5. But don't use too much weight. It's better to train longer with less as long as you train to exhaustion." Anderson got up and put some weights on the barbell. "Ready?" "Give me a minute. Why don't you show me the exercise?" "Alright old man." He smiled. If Keith asked for a show, he'd give him one. He bent down to get more weights, displaying his arse and the fact that he had no hot pants under his boxers. Usually he wouldn't even bother with a t-shirt but he didn't want to drive around in nothing but boxers, socks and shoes. He had chosen a grey, tight t-shirt and blue boxers.

Anderson lay down again. "The arms should be about chest wide." He did a few sets, occasionally checking if Keith paid attention. "The other way would be with dumbbells." He got up and took a dumbbell. "You can put your elbow here, so it's easier for you." He performed a few different exercises, alternating arms and pointing to the specific muscles. Keith was very interested. He put the dumbbell down. "Your turn." Keith made a disgruntled noise and lay down. Anderson took all the weights off. "How much do you want?" "Don't know." "Let's work our way up."

Half an hour later they decided to have lunch. They sat down at the table in the living room. "Fucking hell. How often do you torture yourself this way?" Anderson laughed. "I run almost every day but I don't do weightlifting more than twice a week. My dog, Molly, keeps me fit." "I thought about getting a dog." "You should. They're loyal friends, you meet new people that way and it's nice to have somebody to come home to." Anderson hadn't intended to sound sad. Keith looked up. "Does your boyfriend not get jealous?" He had said it with a smirk but it didn't fool Anderson. "There's no boyfriend at the moment." "Oh, erm, I'm sure it won't take you long to find a new one." He smiled. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Keith looked down and poked around his plate. "No. But you know how it is. I'm so busy with the company and have no time to meet people outside of business..."  
Yes, Anderson knew exactly how it was. The people who accepted Anderson's job were either in the business or fans who wanted to sleep with the man they think he was. And the dates that didn't know about his job were often turned off when he told them.  
Their conversation shifted to sports and they moved to the couch to watch a basketball game. The end of it meant their return to their own sports programme. They did crunches, push-ups, squats and other exercises together. Anderson tried to adjust to Keith's speed but sometimes he had to help him, like holding down his legs for the crunches. That was followed by yoga exercises. Keith had to coax Anderson into some of the positions and stabilize him in others.

Anderson grabbed a towel as soon as they had finished and dragged Keith with him to the pool. "Final sports of the day." "No thanks. I'm going to take a shower." Anderson threw the towel on a deck chair and turned to Keith. "Your fault." He took off his shirt and threw it at Keith, then jumped into the pool. He raced to the other side of the pool and back. Keith was carefully climbing down the pool ladder. It was the first time Anderson got a full view of Keith's body. Keith wasn't really fat but he had the typical "beer belly" which some people called kegnancy. They would have to focus their efforts there. What Anderson hadn't realized until now was how hairy Keith was. Maybe they could use it for advertising the film in the "bear" category of porn.  
Keith swam as if he didn't want to disturb the water. Nevertheless, a few strokes and he was on the other side of the pool, thanks to his height. He glided over to Keith who was enjoying the scenery. "See, much better than a shower." "Hmm. I'm thinking about installing a hot tub." Anderson laughed. "You would move even less. How about doing five laps?" "I don't want to move anymore today." "We could do it together." "You're faster than me. But go ahead, I can watch you from here." "Oh no, you don't get out of this that easy, Keith. Come on, let's do it together. You can do the arms and I do the legs or the other way around. Your choice." Keith grumpily pushed away from the rim. "Then I'll do the arms." "Ok. Just keep your legs together and don't move them." He clutched Keith's waist and they tried to move together. Keith accidentally kicked Anderson a few times, Anderson retaliated by tickling him. They sputtered and laughed, criss-crossing the pool to the other side. "I give us an E for effort", said Keith, catching his breath. Anderson grinned. "I think we got into a rhythm just before we bumped into the wall." Keith laughed "We'll never know." Anderson pushed himself up on his arms and out of the water. Then he helped Keith out. He put his shirt back on. "Can I borrow a towel? I don't want my seat to get wet." "Sure." "Thanks." "Same time tomorrow?" "Yeah. See you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word [kegnancy ](https://twitter.com/brettsounds/status/12201629065) was sadly not invented by me but I like it better for a male beer belly.


	7. Kiss me, baby, one more time

"I love these." Keith stopped at a flower and looked at his watch. "The last owner planted them. Watch." Anderson had suggested a stroll through the garden after the training to prevent muscle soreness. The plant slowly opened into a trumpet shape. "Wow. What kind of plant is that?" "A 'four o'clock'. It doesn't do that exactly at four of course but it has to do with the temperature dropping." "So not much of a sun lover, like me. I like it." Keith chuckled. "I thought you might." Keith smelled it then Anderson, who looked irritated. "But it smells better than you. We should go and shower now."

Keith showed Anderson to the shower downstairs and headed to the bathroom upstairs. Anderson was faster than Keith, so he decided to wait in the living room and watch TV.

"Ugh. Our foray into the garden didn't help. I'm sore in..." He stopped dead next to the couch. Anderson looked at him curiously. Keith swallowed. Anderson only wore a towel around his waist. "You're sore in...?" "Erm...in all parts of my body. I could use a massage." Anderson got up and Keith was staring him in the eyes. "Eh, I didn't mean right now of course." "Why not? My body lotion works as a massage oil. I'm just gonna get it." He went through the rucksack he had brought with him.

"Lie down on the couch. That's the easiest." "Keith dressed down to his shorts and lay down. Anderson put some lotion on his hands to warm it up and then put it on Keith's shoulders. He started with long strokes up and down the back from the inside out, sometimes using his thumbs, sometimes the whole hand. Next he kneaded every muscle individually and especially shoulders and neck. "Oh yes, right there, yeah, that's the spot...mhmm" Keith began to relax under his hands. Then Anderson moved to the legs and did the same. "Is it ok, when I move the shorts down a bit? It's hard to massage through fabric." "Mhm." He moved the shorts down and massaged his buttocks. Keith moaned in pleasure. Anderson imagined what it would be like to spread these cheeks to fuck Keith. He had to write that into one of the scenes. He slapped Keith on the ass. "Finished." Keith moved his shorts back up, then stood up. "Thanks. Feels much better."

They settled down in front of the TV.  
"So you’ll definitely do the sex scenes?" Keith ran a hand through his hair. "I think...yeah. Yeah, I will." "Great. I brought the changed script for tomorrow." He leaned over to his rucksack and got the pages. When he turned back he saw Keith quickly turn his head back to the TV.

"Okay, as we had decided, we'll first do the scene where you find the note to my character with a little back and forth. Second we'll do the first threat in "Rick's" apartment after the pool scene with "Michael". I throw you out. Then you'll do the intro to the locker room scene. Tuesday we'll do the second threat where you kiss me." "Hm. We could change that to biting the neck or so." "No, a forcible kiss on the lips would be best, I think." "Okay." "Want to try it out?" "I know how to kiss." "Are you sure?" Anderson teased. Keith looked at him. Suddenly he grabbed Anderson's arms, pulled him close and crushed their lips together. His tongue pushed his way into Anderson's mouth while he moved one arm around his back and one to the neck to hold his head in place. A wave of feelings washed over Anderson. He pretended to fight against Keith while he wanted nothing more than the kiss to continue. It only lasted a moment and they both where heavily panting when their lips parted. "That was good but the scene is up against the wall. There's a height difference." "Then we'll try again. Up against that wall there." On the second attempt, Anderson hit his head on the wall. His eyes shot daggers at Keith, who looked appropriately miserable. "Sorry. I'm sorry." Anderson rubbed his head. Then he pointed at it. "Kiss it", he ordered, pouting. Keith did, fighting a smile. "Now blow on it." He gently blew air on it. "Better?" "Hm."

On the next tries Keith kissed his nose and ear instead. Anderson was giggling the whole time. Finally he managed to restrain Anderson's head and shield him from the wall, so he could kiss him. He kept the kiss going for a minute before he let him go. "You have to admit that was a great kiss." "It was acceptable", conceded Anderson. He could still feel Keith's body on his and the strong arms holding him.

They sat back down on the couch and went through the rest of the script. "I did a little more calculation. We might have to cut a few positions in our final scene. If we don’t, we have to rush through them or get a feature length movie in a movie." "We can always cut something out afterwards but you have to be comfortable with it, too." Keith gave him a smile. "So we'll start with a blowjob." "We could do a little foreplay, the blowjob and then the positions, if you prefer." "Hmmm." "And at the end, I'll fuck you from behind." "Yeah, I think that's not necessary." "Of course it is. He has to turn the tables on him. And you agreed to it." "Yes, I’ve changed my mind. I think it would be enough to threaten him." Anderson was perplexed but then a light went on in his head. "Did you never do this before?" "Not never but I always was the top in my films and I like to keep it that way." "How macho of you." "It's not macho. I just don't want to." Anderson packed his things together. "I have to get back to Molly. Let's talk about it another time, ok?" "Ok." Before Anderson got into his car, he pulled Keith's face to him and gave him a kiss. "Bye." "Bye."


	8. Can't get you out of my head

It was a hot day, so Anderson hadn't bothered putting on too much clothes. He brought Molly to the set, which he rarely did, but he wanted her approval of Keith before he took it any further. Keith stopped by during make-up. "Jack says ten minutes." "Ok. Oh Keith, this is Molly, Molly this is Keith." Keith hunkered down. "Hello Molly, nice to meet you." Molly sniffed his hand and then let him pet her. Anderson smiled.

"Background!" Lester shouted. People started to type on computers and run around the set. "Action!" Keith went into "Rick's" office, looking for something then he saw the note on the desk. 'I can improve your stamina. Call me at 555-3405. Michael". At that moment Anderson entered. "Get your nose out of my things, Phil." "Just looking for a stapler, don't get angry or you'll get wrinkles." Anderson reached over the desk and opened a drawer. "Here's your stapler, now fuck off." Keith got up and left. Anderson looked at the note, then at the door. "Cut!" They had to do the scene again because of some lighting issues. After that Anderson had a few minor takes that showed him going from one room to another and other things as well as a short make-out scene in a lift.

At lunch time he packed two plates with food and a bowl with fruit and looked for Keith. He found him slightly snoring on a couch in an empty office. He put the tablet on the desk and shook him. "Wake up, Keith." He woke slowly, looking at Anderson. "What, I don't get woken by a kiss?" Anderson smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I've brought some food. Our scene will be right after the break." They quickly went through their scene again and then ate. Anderson had brought a bowl of fruit as dessert. Keith took it into his lap. "Hey, I wanted some of that, too." protested Anderson. "Open your mouth." said Keith. Anderson looked a bit put off but did so. Keith fed him some watermelon first. Anderson quickly closed his mouth around not only the piece of watermelon but Keith's fingers and sucked on them before Keith pulled them out. "Careful, don't eat my fingers." "It's so juicy, I had to." Anderson replied with a smirk. When he fed him another piece, he didn't pull them out and Anderson began to suck harder and let his tongue swirl around them. He looked into Keith's eyes and moaned. He could hear Keith suck in his breath before he pulled out. Anderson grabbed the bowl. He took some grapes and held out his hand. Keith grabbed his wrist and then ate from his palm, kissing, licking and sucking it. Anderson watched it like he was hypnotised. When Keith let his wrist go he stroked Anderson's hand and fingers. Anderson leaned forward and kissed Keith. It grew almost into a make-out session before they pulled back. Keith chuckled. "What?" "This is one of the casting couches." "Oh, right." Anderson put the bowl away and sat down in Keith's lap. "I should show you my abilities then." But they were interrupted two minutes later by a knock on the door and a voice shouting "15 minutes to your next scene, Keith." "Coming." Keith answered.

The doorbell rang. Anderson laughed and opened the door "Did you forget anything, Michael?" His face fell. Keith looked him up and down. Anderson was only dressed with a towel. "Entertaining athletes, Saunders?" Keith stepped into the apartment before he could close the door. He turned around. "You could be fired for this." Anderson closed the door and faced him. "Fired for getting swimming lessons?" "Oh that's what you call it?" Anderson looked at him angrily. "That’s what it was." Keith laughed. "No. You had sex and that is against the rules." "Good luck with that story. Now get out." Keith pushed him against the wall. "I will tell our bosses, unless..." He pushed a leg between his thighs. "...you'll give me some swimming lessons, too." Anderson shivered a little at their body contact and then pushed him away with full force. "No. Get out!" Keith looked at him angrily. "Big mistake, Saunders." He left and Anderson slammed the door behind him.

"Cut! Wonderful you two. It was perfect." Anderson went over to Keith. "I hope I didn't push you too hard?" "No, it was fine." Keith smiled reassuringly. He changed into the shirt and suit he wore for the locker room scene. Anderson helped him buttoning his shirt. Mitch came over. "Keith, we're ready." "Be there in a sec." Anderson whispered in Keith's ear. "Just remember that it's the foreplay and sex with me waits for you." Keith didn't answer, he moved to his position in front of the door.  
"Action!" He went to the door, looked through the glass and moved away to get the handle. But then he looked through the glass again and stared through it. His hand seemed to move unconsciously towards his pants where he began to stroke himself through the fabric. Mitch read some cues for Keith but it didn't look like he needed them. Anderson, who stood on the side, watching him, imagined that Keith had internalised every moment of the scene during the showing. He could see a slight bulge growing in his pants. He felt a bit of satisfaction that Keith was turned on by imagining watching him have sex. The scene ended with Keith pulling the door open.  
Keith immediately vanished into the bathroom. Jack was talking about next day's schedule when he came back. Afterwards the actors were dismissed. "Shall I drive you home?" Anderson asked. "No, I've got a meeting." "Do you have time for dinner tomorrow?" "Sure. My place?" "No, mine for a change." "Ok. Bye." "Bye."


	9. You're all I need.

He had taken special care with his beauty programme the night before. It wasn't exactly like a date, they were working in front of other people but Anderson wanted to look his best for Keith. Besides he had cleaned Molly and his apartment after work and had needed it to feel better.  
He put on a casual checkered dress shirt with short sleeves and navy blue slacks. After a last look in the mirror, he went to work.

"Hey, ready for our first kiss?" Anderson yawned "It better be spectacular or I will yawn in your mouth." He drank from his energy drink. "In that case, princess, we'll have to repeat the scene until you wake up. So yawn away." Keith grinned.

The scene played at the office again, this time late at night. Anderson pretended to finish a phone conversation while he had one hand in his pants. When he hung up, Keith came into his office. "Hot date tonight?" Anderson got up and took his jacket. "None of your business." He tried to walk past Keith but he grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. Then he pressed against him, one hand behind his head, keeping it from moving too much, the other holding him in an iron grip, so "Rick" couldn't shove him away again. Anderson squirmed a little. "Maybe I should bring a camera to tape your next private session with an athlete. Then it would be our bosses' business." He stopped squirming. "I'll give you one more chance to change your mind." Keith kissed him forcefully. A few seconds later "Rick" gave in and kissed back, reluctantly.  
The cameras filmed it from afar, then up close for the tongue shots. They ended the kiss once the cameras had moved away again. "Good choice." said "Phil" with a predatory smile and left. Anderson glared at his back.  
"Cut!"

Work ended earlier, giving Anderson the opportunity to take the nicer route home. They only talked sports in the car. Molly greeted them at the door. Anderson prepared food for her while Keith used the bathroom.

Anderson wasn't crazy enough to try to cook for their first real date on his terrain. He had their meal delivered by a nearby Italian restaurant. Candles and the rest were already on the table. He had moved some of the furniture to allow them to properly sit at it. Keith was his charming best and Anderson relaxed easily. He flirted without his usual inhibition. He even covered Keith's hand and gently stroked it during dessert.

They moved to the couch and soon talking gave way to kissing. Anderson nibbled on Keith's earlobe and kissed down his neck. Keith pulled Anderson's shirt out of his pants and opened the buttons. He ran his hands over his muscles. Meanwhile Anderson kissed his way down to Keith's nipples, opening buttons along the way. They stopped to discard their shirts and then continued but with more neediness in every move. And Anderson stopped again. "Let's get rid of the other clothes." But they didn't sit back down. Anderson led Keith to the bedroom.

He closed the door by pushing Keith against it. He bit and sucked at his chest. His hands cupped Keith's ass and squeezed it. Keith moved them to the bed. He tried to push Anderson to sit but the other man made him sit down. "Can't have your knees give in during this, old man." They lay down on the bed, side by side. "Why don't you use your mouth for a better purpose." Anderson moved to go between his legs but Keith stopped him. "No, this way, so I can see your ass." Anderson got on his elbows and knees. While he gave Keith a blowjob, Keith stroked his ass and penis. Keith stopped Anderson before he came. He took one of the condoms Anderson had put on the bedside table and put it on. Anderson kissed him deeply and held him close. He let Keith put a pillow under his back and guided his penis into him. Keith pushed in and Anderson pulled him close again. He touched and squeezed and nibbled on anything within reach with every push. Keith only stroked his dick a few times and he came. Keith followed shortly after and tried to pull out but Anderson held him back. "Keep it in a bit longer. It feels so good." With careful moves they rolled to the side. They held each other and kissed occasionally. After about twenty minutes Keith pulled out despite Anderson's protest. Anderson got towels and they cleaned themselves before getting back into bed, snuggling.

Keith lightly stroked along Anderson’s cheek with the backside of his hand. “You’re so beautiful.” Anderson beamed at him, grabbed the hand and kissed it and then him. Anderson wasn't able to express his feelings for Keith with words yet. He was falling in love and he hoped Keith felt the same.


	10. Night breezes seem to whisper I love you

Watching his lover sleep was a very intimate gesture for Anderson. The bear of a man lying next to him looked cute; he couldn't find a better word for it. He looked peaceful, and also cute. Anderson had sneaked out of and back in to the bed already. It seemed nothing could wake Keith up. A little kiss on the hair, the arm, a little stroke on his chest or along the leg alternated with long intervals of just watching in amazement.  
Keith stirred. Anderson waited for him to almost fully wake up before he took him in his arms and kissed him gently. Afterwards he pulled back and smiled at Keith. "Good morning." It was barely more than a whisper. Keith sleepily smiled back. "Mo'n'" He pulled Anderson back in for a passionate kiss.  
"I'll go make us some breakfast." "Then I'll go shower." Anderson gave him towels and went to the kitchen.

Bacon and eggs with toast he could manage. Keith complimented his cooking and a ridiculous smile was plastered on his face for over an hour.

They returned to the bed and watched a morning sports show. Anderson was tightly pressed against Keith. "We should go through the sex scenes of tomorrow." "We know the positions and we know how to have sex. It looks more spontaneous if we don't. Why spoil it?" "I want to get a feel for the position and there's the height difference to think of." "It's nothing exotic. It'll be ok." Anderson was growing desperate. The real reason behind his wish was that he didn't want to do these positions for the first time with Keith while on camera. He had to change his tactic.  
"Ok then. I'll go through them alone." He rifled through his backpack and lay down at the end of the bed in a sexy pose with his pen between his lips. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Keith glancing at him sometimes. He read through the pages, though he knew them by heart. At the end of the perusal he got up and went to the bathroom. He leaned over the washing machine like he would over the printer. Keith followed him a few seconds later. Anderson deliberately presented his now bare ass for a nice view, pretending to follow the instructions of the script. Keith came up behind him. "Oh, Keith, stand still right there for a second." He put his ass against the front of Keith's boxer shorts, rubbing it against him as if looking for the right position for his ass. "Hm, yeah, I think we won't need a box for me to stand on." Anderson leaned forward again and made a note on the page. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind. Keith spread his buttocks and pushed in. It was fast and hard. During the last pushes he grabbed Anderson's penis and got him off before he came inside him. He pulled out. "Of course I'll be ejaculating in your face when we're finished." "Obviously." He turned around. Keith was panting and sweating a little. "Wanna help me with the other scenes, too?" He smiled smugly. "Give me a moment. I'm not fucking 25 anymore." Anderson took him into his arms. Keith put his hands around him. Anderson heard his heart and breath calm down. For a moment their hearts beat in unison. He pulled Keith down for another kiss then slapped him on the butt. "Back to work!"

Keith let himself fall on the bed. "We should put a label on those porn films 'Don't try that at home'. And maybe a maximum age warning." Laughing, Anderson lay down beside him. "Or a sticker with 'If he can do it, you can, too!' on it." "Insolent boy!" Keith slapped him lightly on the thigh. The laugh became a giggle. He moved onto Keith's chest, with his chin on his folded arms, smilingly looking into Keith's eyes. "Do you think you can make it to the car?" "Why, do you want to get rid of me?" "No, we have missed lunch and I know a nice place at the beach. It has a great view." Keith's stomach growled as if it had just remembered that fact. "Sounds good." "But first we need to shower."

As soon as the car door opened, Molly jumped out and ran away. Normally dogs had to be kept on a leash but everyone here knew and liked Molly. And he knew she would run to the restaurant and wait for him. They always had treats for her.  
During their walk to it, Anderson sneaked his hand into Keith's. At the restaurant they got a table near the big windows with candles and a wonderful view. They had put Molly's bowl right next to it. The candle light dinner was perfect, made even more so by a great sunset.  
Life wasn't as romantic as he would like, so he created his own romantic moments but sometimes it was perfect.


	11. Unbreak my heart

Anderson bent over the printer to get the printouts that fell between it and the wall. "Saunders, what a generous offer. I'll take it." He looked back and saw Keith unzipping. He tried to stand straight but was pushed back onto the printer. He harshly whispered "Harrison, we could be seen!" "I'll be quick." When Keith tried to pull out, Anderson accidentally clenched and Keith came inside him. Keith pulled out, zipped up and left. "Cut!"  
"Sorry, I didn't get out. Shall we do it again?" "No, no, Keith, that's ok. Get yourselves cleaned up for the next scene." said Jack. Anderson had said nothing; he was ashamed for having been so unprofessional. They went into the shower. "Sorry. That never happened to me before." "It's ok. Just remember to relax." He pulled Keith down for a kiss.  
The rest of their scenes went off without a hitch. Due to Keith's height they filmed the blow job scene in a bigger car. One of the technicians had made a comment about men's cars and their penis length.  
Keith had to leave for a meeting in the afternoon. "See you tonight?" Keith chuckled "I think we had enough sex for today. I'll call you." "Ok." Anderson was disappointed but he went back to work and soon forgot about it.

It was evening when he returned home but he decided to call Keith. A woman's voice answered. "Hello?" He was confused. "Oh I'm sorry, I've must've called the wrong number..." "Wait!" She laughed. "If you're looking for Keith, he's in the shower. Shall I tell him something?" He was stunned for a moment but then found his voice again. "No, that's not necessary. I'll call him later. Thanks." "Bye." "Bye."

So that's why Keith didn't want to see him tonight. Tears streamed down his face. He went into the kitchen and almost tripped over the trash can. He kicked it furiously. It fell down and the bag he had prepared in the morning to take out when he came home fell out.  
He had to get some fresh air. He put Molly on a leash, took the bag and put it into the container outside. Then he went for a run.  
He stopped at a park and let Molly off the leash. She happily went into the bushes while he strolled along the way. A man walked past him, turned around and grabbed his arm. "Hey, aren't you Max Longman, the porn star?" Let me go!" Anderson tried to get his hand off his arm. "Yes, you are him. I'm a big fan." He came closer and lowered his voice. "I know a nice place in the park not far from here. It's shielded by bushes, we could have some fun." Anderson pushed him away. At that moment Molly came running and started barking at the man. Scared, he ran off.  
Anderson hugged and patted Molly, who licked his face. "Good girl. You did fine." He gave her a treat. "You're getting an extra treat at home."  
Back home he was still shaken from the experience. He cuddled with Molly on the bed, feeding her treats and called his friend Kathy. He poured his heart out to her about the incident in the park, Keith, his work, everything. Exhausted he fell asleep in his clothes while watching some reality show.

When he came to work the next morning, he looked terrible but the make-up woman and the lighting guy together performed a miracle and made him look as good as always. Once he was focused on his job again, all other thoughts went away.

He had just gotten back when Keith called. He listened to him talking to the answering machine for a few seconds before he picked up the phone. "Is she still there?" "No." "Did you sleep with her?" "Yes." Anderson slammed it back down. Then he dialled Kathy's number.  
They went clubbing. Anderson got drunk and lost himself in the rhythm of the music, dancing almost nonstop. 

He woke up to a knocking sound. He had somehow made it home and into his bed, fully clothed. Someone was knocking on his door. His head confronted him with a giant headache when he got up. There was always some aspirin in his nightstand for such an occasion but he couldn't find it. And the constant knocking didn't help. He scuffled to the door. It was Keith. "Go away." he said through the closed door. "Please, let me in." "No." "Please, Anderson, I'm sorry." "Fuck off."  
The mail slot cover went up and the head of a red rose appeared. "Please, open the door." Anderson touched the rose. The petals were a beautiful full red with dark red rims and very soft. "Ok."  
The rose was pulled back and he opened the door. He took the rose from Keith, who had a big bouquet of them behind his back. Anderson put the flowers in a big pot on the floor. He didn't have many vases and none big enough. The table was clattered with magazines and books.  
Keith had sat down on the couch. Anderson sat down near but not too close to him. Keith pulled out a heart shaped box of chocolate and gave it to him. "I'm sorry." Anderson wasn't really in the mood for this talk but then he probably was never going to be in the mood for it.  
"Why?" Keith looked at his hands in his lap. "She helped me make a deal with her husband, who's in the online distribution business. That was the payment she wanted when she offered to help me about three months ago. She knew I had tried to get a deal with him for years. I thought I've slept with so many people in my days, one more wouldn't be a problem..." His voice stumbled. "That...that was before you but...I didn't see a way out." He looked up, blinking away forming tears. "Just one night?" "Yes." "You're not going to sleep with her again?" "No. I swear she doesn't mean anything to me, Anderson." "What if she threatens to end the deal?" "No." "Why should I believe you?" Keith fidgeted with his hands and his eyes flickered back and forth from his lap to Anderson. "I love you." The words were barely audible.  
A few days ago these words would've meant everything to him but now? His headache grew worse every minute. Keith was waiting for an answer.  
"I have to think about this." He rubbed his temples in pain. "Headache?" "Yes. Hangover." "Do you have something for it?" "Yeah, aspirin, in my nightstand." Keith went into the bedroom and came back with the whole packet. Anderson took one while Keith got him a glass of water. "Thanks."  
Keith made him lie down with his head on a pillow in Keith's lap. He gently rubbed Anderson's temples until he dozed off.

Bacon smell wafted through the apartment. The table was set for two with one rose in a vase, two unlit candles and the chocolate box. Keith brought the plates in first and then a bottle of Coke, a bottle of water and salt. They sat down to eat. Keith lit the candles and Anderson served the drinks. Keith chose water and Anderson the Coke but he drank a sip of Keith's water here and there. Only unproblematic topics like music and food were touched upon.  
Afterwards they watched movies and reality TV shows arm in arm with Molly at Anderson's side. Keith fed Anderson chocolate.

Anderson yawned. "Keith?" "Hm." "I want you to stay tonight but there won't be any sex." Keith smiled at him. "Thank you." "Let's move to the bedroom, at least falling asleep in front of the TV is much more comfy there." Since they didn't intend to have sex they let Molly join them.  
They got ready for bed and in less than 10 minutes Anderson was sleeping soundly in Keith's arms and Molly at the foot of the bed. Keith turned the sound down and switched to sports.


	12. O is for the only one I see

Anderson woke up first. He was securely locked into Keith's arms. The beginning of an erection bloomed in his pants. He pressed his groin closer to Keith and started kissing him. First he kissed his eyelids, then his nose, his left ear and finally his lips. Keith started to move. He closed his arms tighter around Anderson who in turn started to slightly rub against Keith. The kisses turned passionate and Keith lowered their shorts enough with one hand to get out their penises. Anderson hooked his leg around Keith's and Keith started to masturbate their dicks together. Anderson broke the kiss and moaned with his head bent backwards. Keith sucked along his neck and Anderson came. But Keith mercilessly continued stroking both until he came too. Anderson held him close and rubbed his cheek against Keith's, deeply breathing in Keith's smell.

"We should clean ourselves", he said five minutes later. "Good idea." Keith got up, threw the covers back and maneuvered Anderson until he held him in his arms. Anderson giggled with his arms around Keith's neck and teased him with kisses.  
Luckily for Keith it wasn't far to the bathroom but there wasn't enough space to carry him much further than the door. He put him on top of the washing machine, opened the shower door and they both got in.  
Keith tried to wash them while Anderson distracted him with kisses and giggles.

It was a beautiful day and he decided to take Keith to his favourite beach restaurant again. There weren't many guests at this hour, so some of the waiters played with Frisbees. Molly eagerly joined them while Anderson and Keith ate on the porch.

Later they borrowed two blankets and strolled along the beach, hand in hand. Molly ran ahead of them, playfully hunting the birds. They found a nice place without chairs but with a large umbrella that wasn't too expensive at that time of day and left Molly to guard their things. Anderson challenged Keith to a short swimming competition over 400 metres - 200 metres there and back. Keith accepted and Anderson made sure to keep him close in case he needed help but it went well. They returned to Molly who happily greeted them. Keith went to get some food and brought two hot dogs, water and a saucer he had borrowed for the dog. Anderson put some water on it and sprinkled some on Molly. For a while after lunch they enjoyed the view in silence.

With the afternoon came the tourists and the beach filled quickly. They packed their stuff, returned the saucer and strolled further along the beach.  
Anderson led Keith to a stone riddled part of the beach that was partially covered by a cliff. There was a broad plateau with smaller stones on one side functioning as steps to get on it. Molly carefully followed in her master's footsteps.  
They put the blankets in the middle and sat down. Anderson sat between Keith's legs and leaned back. Keith put his arms around him. Molly lay down two feet away in the shadow where the stone was still relatively cold and went to sleep.

"Wanna go to my place tonight?" Keith asked. "Under one condition", Anderson answered, "you have to burn the mattress and the sheets you two slept in." Keith looked baffled. "Are you serious?" Anderson turned to him and said with a steely voice. "I'm completely serious. I don't want anything there that is from her or reminds me she exists." "Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Keith hastily called his personal assistant and instructed her to remove the offending items, get his clothes to the cleaner and let a cleaning crew clean the house thoroughly.  
Maybe he had been a little too extreme in his reaction but Keith had hurt him deeply. He wanted this to no longer stand between them and everything to return to how it was before. He loved Keith but it depended solely on Keith's actions, whether Anderson could ever trust him completely again.  
Nevertheless, Anderson didn't want this to ruin their day. As soon as Keith had finished he kissed him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so angry." He smiled sheepishly. Keith smiled back. "No, no, I'm sorry. I fucked up big time, I realize that." He pulled Anderson into his arms and stroked his face with one hand. "I promise you that this is not going to happen again and I hope you can forgive me." Anderson put his hand on top of Keith's and kissed him. They made out. After rubbing Keith's penis through the fabric, he pulled down his own pants to his ankles and then freed it. He lowered himself slowly onto Keith and fucked himself almost as slowly. He denied every attempt from Keith to go faster. Instead he took time to conquer every part of Keith's body he could reach. Keith stroked his dick but Anderson had enough control to hold back for a while. Finally he let his muscles contract to help Keith come and let himself come at the same time. Despite that he didn't get up immediately. He liked to have Keith inside him but it was also a message about control. Keith's body belonged to Anderson and nobody else.

The beach was filled with music and dancing when they returned to the restaurant to eat dinner and return the blankets. One of the staff fed Molly and took her for a walk afterwards.  
With a little pouting he even got Keith to dance with him.

Exhausted they arrived at Keith's house. A light citrus smell pervaded the house. The bedding was not only changed but there was a big carton of chocolate on the bed, champagne in a cooler on the nightstand and rose petals on the floor. They showered quickly and Keith went downstairs to throw their clothes into the washing machine. Molly was allowed up on a blanket at the foot of the bed. Anderson served the champagne and they fed each other chocolate. Content and sleepy they mustered one more kiss and went to sleep.


	13. Be my baby

Softly the water glid around him. It was still cold so early in the morning but Anderson felt more focused and refreshed. Lane after lane he swam until his muscles protested. A quick hot shower and then he prepared breakfast for Molly. For Keith and himself he just made a bit of toast, scrambled eggs and bacon. Luckily Keith's tea maker was easy to use. All he had to do was add water and press start; everything else was pre-programmed and prepared.

He carefully put the tray on the nightstand. Then he pushed the bed table up to the middle of the bed, put the tray on it and slipped into the bed. He took the tea cup and fanned the odour towards Keith. He stirred. Anderson put the cup back on the table and waited. Keith opened his eyes, turned slowly and smiled. Anderson smiled and kissed him. "Sit up." Anderson ordered. Keith did so and looked at the breakfast. "Mhmm, bed and breakfast." Anderson laughed and pulled the table close and they started eating.  
"What do you want to do today?" asked Keith. "We'll exercise. I already swam a few lanes in the pool." Keith mumbled something disapprovingly.

For every ten minutes Keith ran, for every ten crunches, for every set of ten on the bench press Anderson rewarded him with a kiss.  
After a short walk around the neighbourhood with Molly and a vegetarian lunch Anderson had ordered from his favourite beach restaurant, they did a round of yoga. Anderson had insisted on them doing it in shorts but they were not allowed to touch. Keith grumbled about being teased. He subsequently sent Keith off to the shower with the promise of a massage.

In the bedroom, Anderson stripped the bed cover and laid out towels before he too went off to shower. By the time he returned, Keith lay on the towels, naked. Anderson giggled. "That impatient?" "I had to shower with cold water to not get ahead of you." Anderson chuckled at the mental image.  
Just like with the last massage, Anderson started with long strokes kneading Keith's back but he was no longer shy about massaging his arse and genitals in the process. Once Keith had relaxed enough, Anderson spread his butt cheeks and rimmed Keith. "Mhmmm, god, Anderson." Anderson stopped and pushed one finger in. Keith tensed momentarily but Anderson stroked his lower back and butt until he relaxed again. He pushed another finger in. The same happened. When he pushed in a third, Keith winced at the third finger. "Shhhh. Relax." He gently rubbed Keith's prostate. IT took a minute for Keith to adjust but then he started moving a bit, thereby rubbing his dick against the towel but not enough to fuck himself on Anderson's fingers. That was the sign for Anderson to take them out and he lubed his dick and rubbed it between Keith butt cheeks.  
Suddenly Keith started to tense. "Don't..." He tried to close his legs but Anderson held him in place. "Shhh." He kissed along Keith's back. "Please, trust me." Keith hesitated. "Go slow." "I promise." He relaxed and Anderson slowly pushed inside. He stopped and tried to adjust whenever Keith asked him to. It took a while to get in fully and to find the right position that Keith was most comfortable in.  
"Ready?" "Hmhmm." Anderson went slowly at first. He tried to take in every last bit of the feeling, Keith tightly surrounding his penis, his balls touching his skin and the friction between them. Then he slowly built up to his usual speed. He tried to hit Keith's prostate as often as possible to make the experience more pleasurable. Keith came first with his penis rubbing against the towel underneath him. Anderson came inside Keith but pulled out immediately afterwards to shorten any discomfort he might still have. He crawled up to Keith and took him into his arms.

"How do you feel?" Anderson asked after a while. "Sore." "I'm Sorry." He kissed Keith's face. "Don't be. It wasn't bad, it was just...uncomfortable." He chuckled. "You definitely left an impression." Anderson put his finger under Keith's chin and made him look into his eyes. "Thanks for letting me do this, for trusting me. It really means a lot to me." Keith smiled shyly. With one hand he stroked along Anderson's cheek and through his hair. "Keith?" "Hm?" "I love you." His hand stopped and his smile grew wider. "I love you, too." Anderson kissed him on the lips. "Say that again?" "I love you." He kissed him again. "Again." Keith chuckled. "I love you." Anderson giggled and gave him a third kiss. "Again." Keith laughed full heartedly. Anderson rolled on top of him and kissed him passionately. His heart was so full of joy and love that it felt like his chest would burst.


	14. Lord of the pants

They left early the next morning to get to the studio in time. It was the last day of the shooting. Anderson had to do three scenes before the final one with Keith. In between the scenes he went up to Keith and kissed him.

It was strange to have a boyfriend on set, watching him work. Not that he hadn't brought a visitor before but it felt differently with Keith.  
The others, who had been willing or interested to visit him at work, had been more sexual partners than boyfriends. The more serious ones had often kept their distance or even tried to convince him to change his career.  
Keith was in the business. He didn't need to make excuses for his job to him. And he seemed to want a long-time relationship as well. Also Molly liked him, which was the most important argument in Keith's favour. Anderson smiled to himself.  
"Ok, next scene."

He set the miniature camera up on the shelf above the TV and hid it behind two plants. The camera was inside a metallic microphone statuette. According to the script it was wirelessly connected to he internet and streamed live to "Rick's" computer in the next room, which ran a recording programme. Earlier "Rick" had installed a microphone in the lamp for the audio. He tested both to "Rick's" satisfaction.

The bell rang. He opened the door, dressed in an open shirt and hot pants. Keith leered at him. "Mhmmm. Yum." Anderson rolled his eyes and let him in. Keith threw his jacket over the couch and pushed Anderson to the wall. He let his hands glide over his torso, kissed his neck and grabbed his arse. Anderson lightly pushed him away. "Not here. In the bedroom." Keith followed him.  
There he grabbed him again, pulling Anderson against himself and sucking along the neck and shoulders. With one hand he kneaded his butt while the other hand roamed over his chest and tweaked a nipple.  
They had to stand at an angle, turned towards the camera, so it could film the action and move slow enough for the camera to zoom in. It would be too difficult to repeat the beginning of the scene exactly the same way, so they needed to get enough material in the first run to later cut it down.  
Anderson shoved him away again. He threw his shirt away and stripped out of his hot pants. Keith greedily leered at his genitals. Anderson then undid Keith's belt. Keith reached around his ass, through his legs and stroked his balls. "Can't have it fast enough, huh?" Anderson sneered. "I want you out of here, so let's not make this take longer than necessary." Keith shoved him towards the bed and Anderson sat down on it. Keith stepped out of his shoes and socks, undressed down to his shorts and went to stand right in front of him. "I know what you want." He pulled out his penis and rubbed along the shaft. He grabbed Anderson's head and pushed him down to it. Anderson reluctantly took it into his mouth. Keith pushed it deeper into his throat while Anderson put his hands again his thighs and pushed against it.  
Men in the porn business were selected for their penis size and length. You had to be able to swallow most of it or you wouldn't get very far.  
Keith pulled partially out when he came. They didn't do the ejaculation in the face since the scene wasn't finished yet and it would look bad in the face close ups later. Instead Anderson let it run over and out of his mouth.  
He took his hand away and Anderson crawled backwards onto the bed to the headboard and glared at him defiantly. Keith looked him up and down while licking his lips and stroking his penis again. Then he got on the bed, too. He went between Anderson's legs, grabbed them and pulled Anderson away from the headboard. Keith yanked his head up and devoured his mouth. Afterwards he let it drop down carelessly.  
Without warning he pushed inside. Anderson moaned and maneuvered his feet up around Keith's neck, crossing them and pulling Keith closer, who in turn tried to push back against it. For a while they pretended to struggle. Then Anderson let him break the lock and Keith pulled out, growlingly turned him over and pushed back in. When Anderson moved, he lay on top of him and bit his shoulder. He yelped and tried to get Keith off him but he put an arm around him and rolled them onto their side, spooning Anderson. He subsequently grabbed his penis and jerked Anderson off. Shortly after Keith pulled out, turned Anderson over, pinned him down with one hand on his shoulder and ejaculated onto him. Keith wiped his penis by putting it under one of Anderson's knees and bending that leg.  
He lay down, panting. Anderson got up, looking at Keith in disgust and took and old towel out of the cupboard. He threw the towel at Keith.  
"Get out! We're finished." Keith chuckled. He took the towel and got up. But instead of cleaning himself, he suddenly pressed Anderson face first against the wall, pulled one of his legs up and rubbed his dick against Anderson's anus. "You can command your athlete pussies but not me." His dick hard again, he pushed into him again and fucked him. Anderson had to balance on one foot but Keith pressing him against the wall and holding one leg, kept him from falling. Keith came inside him, again pulling out halfway so the semen ran down Anderson's arse and leg.  
Keith went into the bathroom and Anderson used the opportunity to go into the computer room. Because the bathroom didn't exist and the next room was another set, they both went out the door and stopped there.  
"Cut!"

Keith cleaned himself with a towel off stage. Then he had to return to the set. Anderson gave him a quick smile and a kiss before he went back to his position in front of the door.

"Action!"  
Anderson entered the room. Keith was getting his things together but wasn't dressed yet. Keith looked up. "Same time tomorrow?" "No, Phil, not ever again." "If you want our bosses to know about your little private games, no problem." "If you do that, I will tell our bosses about your little blackmailing." He went to the shelf and took the camera out of its hiding place. "You filmed that? Nobody will believe it's blackmail!" Anderson climbed on a chair and got the microphone from the lamp. Keith became white as a sheet. "Now get the fuck out, Harrison!" He went out the door again and Keith followed only a second later."  
"Cut!"

Anderson played with the camera. "Maybe I should get a real one for the bedroom." Keith looked shocked. "After spending your day doing this, you want cameras in your bedroom?" Anderson moved right next to Keith and whispered in his ear. "I could put videos online and sell them as amateur porn." He grinned fiendishly.

They had to wait an hour for the cameras, lights and other technical stuff to be put on and adjusted to the new set.  
They ate lunch in Anderson's green room in bathrobes. When they got called back the producer explained the scene to everyone again. Anderson sneaked a hand under Keith's robe and held Keith's dick. It wasn't a sexual gesture, just a gesture of familiarity. He liked Keith's penis like he liked his ears or hands. He liked to touch it and hold it.

They started the scene with Anderson rushing in, typing furiously on the keyboard while looking at the screen. Keith came running in and tried to wrestle Anderson away from the computer. Anderson finally got him in a headlock and pressed him against the desk with one arm twisted on his back. He clicked once more and the screen showed "E-mail send". He logged out. He twisted Keith's arm a little more and Keith groaned seemingly in pain. "Our bosses won't read this until tomorrow morning. If you promise to stop blackmailing me, I will call it back. But I can always send it again." "Ok, ok. Don't send it, please. I need this job," "Phil" whined. "Ok. Remember," Anderson said and opened Keith's legs wider, "don't fuck with me or I'll fuck with you." Anderson pushed inside Keith and fucked him hard, bent over the desk.


	15. Coming home

Baseball memorabilia occupied every free space. It was almost like Keith had brought a part of his home to his office. Anderson smiled and inspected a signed baseball. One could barely read the signature.  
"Careful, it rubs off." Anderson put it back and blushed. He felt like being caught stealing.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went to see a movie with Kathy." "We were but I wanted to surprise you." Keith kissed him warmly. "You did. And it's a welcome one." "Are you finished?" "Yes. Did you make the reservations?" "I did. We'll fly at 10 am tomorrow." "We can still change it to Hawaii." "No. I want to see New York again and I'd like to go see a baseball game with you." Keith took him into his arms. "You're the best boyfriend I ever had." He kissed him passionately.

Keith put all the papers in locked drawers and closed up his office. He gave his assistant all the information about where to reach him in an emergency and then they went to the parking lot. Anderson took Keith's hand in his. Nobody could see them but for Anderson it was important and romantic.

And Keith didn't know how much of a fairy tale their relationship really was. Anderson hadn't told him about his family yet because he hadn't asked. Keith had fallen in love with him without knowing his past, just like he had fallen in love with Keith as he was.  
Maybe he should wait until their relationship had a more solid base but this trip was the perfect opportunity. Only it wasn't.

Anderson had been part of one of the richest families in the country, the Vanderbilts. He had everything, money, a great education, travels around the world, mingling with celebrities and most of all a loving home. But then his father died and he was suddenly no longer interested in parties. Then his brother died and his life spiralled downwards. He couldn't stand these people with their empty lives and unimportant problems. He wanted to make it on his own, in a job, like normal people before he too would end up in a grave someday. His family treated him like a crazy uncle. At first they constantly pestered him about his "normal life". However, interest in him faded over time since he did not visit or keep in touch. Only his mother tried to stay in contact but Anderson wanted to spare her the anguish she clearly felt about him and cut the last lifeline that kept him from experiencing what it meant to make it without help. Now he wanted her to be part of this. He didn't care about the others. He wanted her approval and her blessing.

Keith tried to teach him about baseball on their way to Keith's house but Anderson was hopeless. He was sure he would enjoy it because he would be with Keith and Keith loved baseball.

Anderson had packed the night before. Most of his close were identical, black or grey shirts and blue or black jeans. He had packed one black suit with fitting shoes, a white shirt and a blue tie. Everything else he could buy in New York.  
Keith was much more chaotic and Anderson had to help him pack and choose a nice striped tie with his black suit. Keith hadn't even asked him what it was for.  
They put their bags downstairs and went to bed early.

The flight landed early but the way downtown in a black sedan ate it all up. Anderson was exhausted and needed a shower. Keith might have gone without one if Anderson hadn't threatened to never kiss him again. A nice dinner at the hotel and a great view from their room made up for it.  
"Maybe we should behave like tourists and go to the Statue of Liberty and all that." Keith laughed. "I may have lived on the West Coast for too long but I'll never forget how to behave like a true New Yorker." Anderson ran his hand through Keith's hair. "Aren't you going to tell me where we're going tomorrow?" Anderson kissed him. "No. You'll see."

The next morning they ate breakfast and took a limousine first to the graves of his father and brother and then to Gloria Vanderbilt's house.  
When the door opened, all he could get out was "Hi, mom."


End file.
